


MER

by K_ING



Category: NCT dream (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan feels out of place, Changbin feels betrayed, F/M, Fluff, Han - Freeform, JYP - Freeform, Love, Love Triangle, Music, So many emotions, Tragedy, kpop, leeknow, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_ING/pseuds/K_ING
Summary: Everyone on this planet has someone in mind that they miss. It could be anyone; a childhood friend, an ex, an uncle that passed away, a grandmother that stays really far away or a cousin you avoid talking to due to anxiety- anyone.You long to see them, just be in a room with them and reminisce the good times, but it's not that easy when reality comes into play. You may see them again, but when you do things have changed.And Changbin missed Jinyu so much, but oh, have things changed.// inspired by Hyukoh's Mer
Relationships: OC/OC, Seo Changbin/OC, bang chan/oc
Kudos: 1





	1. MER

Welcome, everyone, to one of the first fanfiction I actually had the initiative to complete! I hope you enjoy this story; it took me longer than I thought it would in completing this because I read back on my work and edit a plenty lot so that it can be at its best when you read it.

I enjoy expressing my love for music and the people behind the production of it all, so I chose fanfiction to publicise my adoration and that's why we're here today.

A FEW DISCLAIMERS

1\. I would like to warn readers that this fanfiction can get dark at certain times, nothing graphic, but I will be mentioning sensitive topics throughout that may trigger a few readers. I will add warnings in the beginning of those heavy chapters to give a heads up too, please mind the warning.

2\. In case anyone gets confused; this story is primarily reflective. So there will be this symbol: < and this one: >. These are indications of flashbacks and events prior to the beginning of the whole book. 

These flashbacks are in no particular order, but they make sense when you fully understand the surroundings and background of them.

3\. Please keep in mind as well that I am not a professional writer, I have never gone to special writing colleges nor have I had a professional writing instructor (except for my English teachers over time). This story is purely for fun, although I do really take writing to heart as well.

As I continue with this story, I will edit a bit here and there, but it's just minor things to make my writing seem at a higher level when in fact I'm pretty inexperienced with a dictionary tab opened to help. 

4\. These characters, whether made up by me or the existing idols featured, are flawed. A few of the decisions they make and what they say could be cruel or mean or selfish — but that does not mean that the characters themselves are cruel, mean or selfish. 

Please understand that they can't be perfect because that is more annoying than having them be flawed. There will be mild cursing. Excuse anything that you offensive personally, it would never be my intent to offend someone.

5\. I would love to say that this story is 100% original; that no one prior me has done this and no one after me should, but that's utter nonsense.

But I would really appreciate if my hard work is not copied onto any other sites or reading apps and that readers respect and consider my request.

And lastly, please, enjoy!


	2. 01

<

"Well, I'll have to love and leave you all," Jinyu smiled sadly at her family in front of her; her aunt, younger cousin, Nabin and Changbin. From each other, they experienced much, learnt from each other and they would never forget one another. 

It was sad, though, really. Both of Jinyu's parents couldn't see her board the plane to Australia, they couldn't stand next to each other with proud grins and repeat, over 50 times, tips on being safe and never allow herself to lower her guard. Instead, the four in front of her did all Jinyu's parents wished that they could do.

"You're going to go so far, Jinyu." her aunt sighed. "Just don't allow yourself to lose your path over something as stupid as peer pressure. It's very real and I beg of you to not fall into that endless pit, okay?"

It wasn't easy for her back in the day to follow her dreams because of peer pressure. The career choice she had in mind should have stayed there, but instead, she boasted about creating her own fashion line and it got rejected by her peers. She shouldn't have cared, but she did. Aunt Jinhua didn't want the same for Jinyu— it would cause her to loathe the job she never wanted and in turn, make her miserable for the rest of her life. "I wouldn't disappoint you, aunty." Jinyu replied confidently.

When her eyes met Nabin's, Jinyu rolled her eyes playfully. "Hey, I'm older than you, don't forget that," Jinyu almost allowed tears to brim her eyes when Nabin began to pour out her feelings through physical contact, but decided not to fog up her glasses.

"I get you're an athlete, but you're showing off now," Nabin was a soccer player and it showed on her body beautifully, but she was on the verge of cracking a few of Jinyu's ribs. When they pulled away, Jinyu gaped at Nabin's face. "You are not crying, okay? I will come back and visit," she nodded with each word until Nabin began nodding along with her.

"Yeah, I know," Nabin sniffed, trying to act tough all over again and stepping back to make sure her makeup was okay.

Yong tugged on the dress that his mother was wearing. "Mommy, why is Nabin crying?" he asked innocently, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

Jinyu crouched down to her cousin who was practically her baby brother and pulled him towards her. "She's a big crybaby, that's why," She giggled upon feeling a small kick to the side of her thigh after saying that but zeroed her attention onto Yong. She petted his hair, cooing on the inside at the big doe eyes he gave her. "I'm going to a very big school far away and I'm not sure when I'll visit, but we'll talk every day. Do you understand?"

Even though he nodded, Jinyu knew Yong was still comprehending and decided not to confuse him further. She took off one of the rings on her fingers and placed it on his thumb where it would fit. "Make sure he doesn't lose it, please?" Jinyu looked at her aunt with pleading eyes, who nodded in assurance. The girl stood up again, quite awkwardly aligning her shoulders with Changbin.

She was never fond of PDA in front of family members, especially in front someone who looked so much like her mother, but after receiving a nod of approval from her aunt, Jinyu hurried to wrap her arms around Changbin's shoulders, who chuckled as he hugged her back. "Make this quick, your plane's going to leave you."

"You know I wonder when she'll accept the fact that we're getting married," Changbin joked after ending their hug, for the most part not intending to anger the woman not so far from them, but she heard him anyway. 

"You boys always say that until meeting the family," she muttered, making them all laugh. Nabin then subtly pulled her by the arm to direct her attention to her and allow the couple space to properly say goodbye to each other. 

Jinyu mouthed a 'Thank you' to the older sister and then sneaked a peck onto Changbin's cheek, who grinned with a half laugh half sigh. "So... I'll have to change your name on my contact list to just 'Jinyu' without any heart or kissy emojis?"

The smile on Jinyu's face twitched in realisation and she looked down at her shoes. "It won't be for long. I'll be back," She could feel the disappointment emerging from her then possible ex-boyfriend and couldn't have felt any more guilty. But they had to be mature about this. "I don't want to hold you back from..." 

"Meeting someone else?" Changbin finished for her in a slight whisper.

Jinyu nodded as she rose her head up to meet his eyes. "You could make great memories with them, even if the relationship doesn't last," It wasn't to steer him away from her, rather distract him so he didn't feel so lonely without her around. Changbin nodded, averting his gaze to other people walking around to avoid direct eye contact. "Take care of yourself, okay? Never quit music, don't keep all of your thoughts in that mind. Nabin, your parents and even Aunty will comfort you."

Changbin nodded again. "You take care of yourself too. Never quit business, nor literature. Call anytime, I couldn't care less about time zones." 

"As long as you pay, overseas calling gets pricey."

"No problem." 

Jinyu sometimes forgot that Changbin was very well off and was shook every time he so easily agreed to pay for things. There were obvious advantages and disadvantages— Jinyu would be introduced to new things she would've never known about if it wasn't for Changbin's generous heart, but she would sometimes feel that Changbin thought he needed to spoil her most times to keep her around, even though he didn't.

"Persons who plan to fly plane number 13, please board at station 4. Persons who plan to fly plane number 13, please board at station 4, thank you," The lady on the intercom repeated in 3 or so other languages.

It then hit them all. Jinyu was leaving. 

"Bye, guys. Love you," She pulled the handle of her suitcase and slung on her backpack. Walking away, she waved and caught how Yong's eyebrows furrowed as he tried following her and calling out her name. 

Aunt Jinhua had to hold him back and try to distract him with assuring words, but Jinyu could hear him beginning to wail. She chanted in her mind to not look back because she knew that she would miss her plane if she did. 

It felt much like a movie as Jinyu sat next to an older lady near the window, childishly having had hoped that the four she got there with would have watched her fly away and wave at them through the window. As if the universe felt pity for her, her wish was granted when her eyes caught flailing arms.

Nabin and Changbin made hearts with their arms towards her while Aunt Jinhua had Yong wave even though his bottom lip was trembling uncontrollably. She smiled longingly and waved in recognition, the plane preparing for takeoff. She received quite the shock when the tiny brother and sister attempted catching up with the plane while yelling and doing the most cringe types of aegyo until security guards held them back for running too far.

Jinyu giggled as she watched them become smaller and smaller as the plane rose higher and higher. When they were finally ant-sized, Jinyu turned back to face the screen in front of her where movie recommendations bubbled up. She sighed, Australia here I come.

>

Three years later, Jinyu stood in front of the studio Changbin had supposedly begun writing and producing music with her boyfriend.

"You sure this is it?" Chan asked, quite intimidated by the quality of just the exterior of the studio. It was situated on the third street from the main road, near the end of the lit alleyway. The other buildings surrounding and above it were of internet cafés, hair salons, nail salons, and other growing artistic businesses.

Jinyu nodded to Chan's question. "He showed it to me before the place got renovated. It used to be owned by a photo production businessman," she explained, quite nervous herself and scared to go inside. Taking in a deep breath, she rose her fist and knocked on the tinted glass. She could see a bit of what was inside, but mostly just saw small red lights.

Changbin had told her he wanted to make it this grunge type of aesthetic and just from outside, Jinyu was pretty sure he succeeded. She saw the handle move from the outside and the door opened to reveal a young man with chestnut brown hair, ear piercings and a confused look on his face. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Jinyu, and I'm looking for Seo Changbin?" For some reason, the expression on the boy's face turned into that of realisation and he stepped out of the way to allow both of them in.

"Oh... right this way," He laughed in disbelief as the two entered the large room, eyes gaping at the professional, modern-looking studio interior. There was a black leather couch on the far right with a small table next to it, where a few keys lay. At the end of the whole room was the recording booth which had a mic in the centre, a stool and multiple instruments surrounding it. In front of the booth was the large, linear production set on the equally large marble table with three spinning chairs, one being claimed by a figure in dark clothing.

The boy who had lead them in called out to Changbin to get his attention. He hummed, tapping a few buttons before turning around in the chair. His eyes caught the two males and then Jinyu, taking off his headphones in shock. It took him a moment before his brain told his muscles to perform the appropriate action in response to seeing his first serious girlfriend after 3 years.

"Chang—"

"Jinyu!" He hadn't moved so quickly all day, tackling the girl in a tight hug. Her glasses almost fell off from the impact, but Jinyu was able to save them just in time. She laughed at his excitement, but still held him with the same amount of force. "You're here! You're here? Since when?" he asked, holding her face in his hands, an unsustainable urge telling him to just kiss her, but he didn't.

"Since 2 days ago! I wanted to surprise you so I told Aunt Jinhua not to say anything," she giggled, making Changbin grin so much wider and pull her back into a hug.

The unnamed brunette and Chan watched their reunion awkwardly, the both of them unsure whether they should introduce themselves to the other, wait for either Changbin or Jinyu to do it or sit on the couch. "Does Nabin know?" Changbin asked, unable to tone down his excited and happy energy in any way.

They pulled away again. "Nope, I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut."

Changbin's eyebrows raised as he got an idea. "She's going to lose her mind when she hears you're here, let's go— Oh..." He stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat, embarrassment rising to his neck and cheeks from his behaviour in front of two other guys who were both obviously looking for closure. "Excuse me... Jisung, this is Jinyu. Jinyu, Jisung."

Jinyu and Jisung bowed to each other with soft smiles. "Changbin, Jisung, this is Chan. Chan, Changbin and Jisung," The three greeted each other warmly before Jinyu continued speaking. "Chan actually goes to the University of Melbourne too, and he helped me a lot with my English and getting around.

"And..." Jinyu paused, deciding to finally break the ice instead of waiting on it and leading Changbin on any longer. Changbin raised his eyebrows, anticipating what Jinyu was about to say next. "Chan's my, uh... he's my boyfriend." The silence and high tension that followed intimidated Jinyu to uneasiness as she progressively lost any confidence she had left, her body language becoming more reserved as well.

Very slowly and agonizingly, Changbin went through a rush of feelings and emotions. First happiness turned to confusion, then realization, then anger mixed with hurt. He looked at Chan and then Jinyu, crossing his arms. "Oh?"

"Hey, I know that you two used to be really close... but then we found each other and I believe we have a really strong connection. I— We both hope this won't affect the possible friendship to come with it," Chan nodded, wrapping an arm around Jinyu's shoulder and squeezing her for a second.

When Jinyu had informed Chan back in Australia that she would be going back home, she got a pleasant shock when he offered to fly with her. She was even happier when he reminded her about his cousin there who he could stay with. It was all excited jumping at first until Jinyu realised that he would cross paths with Changbin at some point.

During quite the long talk they had, Chan explained how he was okay with meeting Changbin and that he would keep his space. He wasn't expecting Changbin to be over the moon after finding out Jinyu had a boyfriend, so wasn't surprised when he couldn't really showcase a supportive reaction, even if it could have been a facade.

Changbin did have some very unkind words in mind for both of them, but something inside told him that he would regret it and kept them to himself. So, with the new information comprehended, all he could do was sigh. "Okay."

"Hey," Chan leaned into Jinyu's left ear, touching the small of her back. "Donghyuck wanted me to watch him dance for a bit in town, so I'll leave to give you time to catch up, yeah?"

Jinyu smiled, "Okay, I'll call later." Chan nodded and bid the other two a good day before making his way out of the studio, Jisung following. Jinyu turned back to Changbin, her smile fading as she noticed how the person in front of her wasn't smiling at all. She looked around the studio in admiration. "You made it, Binnie."

"Yeah, I guess," Changbin sighed, sitting down on one of the spinning chairs.

He watched as Jinyu curiously looked at the music production tools, obviously confused as well about them. "You guess? The last time I was here this place was so lifeless and grey, but now it's so..." She used hand gestures, unable to voice out her thoughts and how she felt in the new atmosphere. "So..."

"Lively and black and red?" Changbin finished with a light laugh, reaching for the bottle ahead of him and taking a sip of the water.

"Exactly," Jinyu sighed. "And I'm the literature minor, you can calm down now."

"I didn't do anything!" Changbin laughed, almost choking, and he placed the bottle back onto the table.

Raising her arms in defence, Jinyu's eye then caught pieces of paper on the small space available near the end of the table and picked them up. "Do you mind?" she asked, even though she had already begun reading through the sheets of lyrics by someone with a decent, but hurried handwriting. "So you and Jisung, huh?"

"Yeah, we met in a music class and decided to form a duo. He is really talented. Here, I'll play a song," Changbin moved closer to the table and tapped play after modifying and saving a few files.

As soon as it started, Jinyu seemed to recognise the melody but didn't want to accuse Changbin of plagiarism. But something in her mind clicked when the synth finally registered in her brain.

They really did have a lot to catch up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please give kudos and comment your thoughts 🖤


	3. 02

Changbin sent her a minute-long demo version a few months back when it wasn't at it's best and he felt really discouraged by it, but was assured that in all good time, things would fall into place. It was pretty cliche advice, also really vague, but Jinyu hoped that it would motivate him to not give up. She gave a look that asked 'Is this it?' and he nodded, biting back too big of a grin. 

"Are you hearing what I am hearing?" 

He nodded and shrugged as if it were nothing. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal for him, but Jinyu felt pride surge through her from his progress. The song she was listening to had a noticeable improvement and she couldn't express how much she wanted to boast to everyone she knew about it. It ended a minute or two after. 

"Not that bad, right?"

" "Not that bad" are you kidding me? That was great," she watched his face, his calmness confusing Jinyu to no end. "I am so proud of you, Changbin. You're making so much progress."

This boy she had known for years from seeing him in the hallways to sitting next to him in class, becoming friends through parents, dating for a couple of years, communicating for a while through a screen and seeing him grow made her feel so proud.

"Thanks, Jinyu."

-

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear... Are you going to watch Lee Donghyuck? At KING Studios?" Jisung asked, walking out with Chan. Shocked, the elder agreed, about to ask how on earth he could've found that out simply by a first name, but was beaten to speaking. "Ah, well, there is only one dance studio in town, I recognise his name and I happen to know someone inside."

"Oh, you're going to be watching them?" Jisung nodded. "Let's go then." They walked in a short silence out to the main road, Chan remembering something as he stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Uh," Jisung's dangling earrings sparkled as he turned his head to look at Chan in recognition of his interjection. "When Jinyu told you her name, there seemed to have been a light bulb turn on above your head, huh?"

Jisung chuckled, understanding the indirect question. "Yeah, um... Changbin told me about her, actually," he breathed in again and it felt as if he was going to elaborate, but he decided that it was best not to.

"Ah, okay," They paid and boarded the bus that was going uptown, sitting next to each other in the half-full bus. It was 5 PM, most working people had already knocked off and the remainders on the bus then were learners and other adults. "The person you know under KING," Chan began, attempting to make conversation. "You two close?"

"Yeah, really close," Jisung smiled, gasping slightly when an idea came to mind. He took out his phone and quickly unlocked it at the same time Chan blinked once. "Here's a video of the top five." Jisung rotated his phone into landscape mode and offered Chan one of the airpods he fished out of his camouflage jacket.

Quite shocked by Jisung's anxiousness, Chan put the airpod into his ear and watched as a ringed finger tapped the triangular play button. Three guys and two girls appeared on screen in dark clothing and caps. The room itself was exceptionally dark too, but you could see the dancers' silhouettes clearly and that was all you needed.

"That's Donghyuck, right?" Jisung asked, pointing with his pinky finger to the boy on the far right.

Chan's eyes widened in slight surprise and he nodded, "Yeah, that— that's him... He never told me that he was in the top five, though."

"That's the fun part," Jisung smirked as if he was about to tell him the secret to life and all things living. "Every month there's an assessment so the Top 5 of that month will create a video for publicity and by the end of the year, 5 of the 20 trainees should be in the official dance group. You need to prove yourself worthy each month, so your space in the Top 5 isn't solidified. No one would be bragging about it unless they were finalised.

"This guy, Lee Minho, and this girl, Ha Sooyoung were finalised. They're good, right?" He spoke about the undeniably cruel process with such pride and admiration in his voice — Chan was quite concerned as to why.

Chan gaped for a few seconds, still processing all the movements on screen. "Yeah... very."

-

Jinyu's immediate family was quite small, involving her as a single child with a mother and father.

Wang Chen was a police investigator, in the Child Protection Unit, but she couldn't cope with the toll it took on her mental and physical health from stressing out about children being abused and raped so transitioned to Specialist Operations.

Wang Enyu was the founder and co-CEO of his fuel trading company that began after he quit his job at a steel producing company. He quit after realising how much he was being held back from by working for someone else.

From Jinyu's knowledge and what her parents told her, she was their only child within and outside their relationship and they had gotten married at a relatively young age. They married when Chen was 21 while Enyu was turning 23 after she fell pregnant, both of them feeling as if the marriage was compulsory for their baby.

Whenever Jinyu thought about that, she only appreciated how much they paid attention to her even she was unplanned; allowing her to develop along with the world by giving her access to the internet and electronic devices to be aware of everything going on. 

Never had a negative thought crossed her mind about her parents, other than the typical protectiveness they had over her.

She learnt to truly appreciate them when she realised later on how uneasy and anxious they were when picking her up from or dropping her off at crèche because of the looks they got from having a child at such a young age.

Jinyu and her parents moved to Korea when she hadn't even grown her first tooth yet, as they both thought that it would be nice to have a fresh start. 

For the most part, it was, but it was also really difficult for them in the beginning due to culture shock, not so much the Korean language. It was also quite hard for Jinyu whenever they would visit China because she was insecure about her mother tongue since she never learnt it in school, only the occasional exchanges when speaking to her parents.

This often made her dread going out of the neighbourhood of her grandmother, but other than that, she loved going back to her hometown. Visiting often improved her communication skills and she grew confident in her Chinese speech but made a few mistakes as any other human would in a language they were not used to and successfully carrying out a conversation with anyone, for example, a lady at the till in a supermarket.

Her family was a group of people she learnt to be grateful for overtime, people she thanked the Lord for giving to her, people who raised her and saw her go through the different stages of being a child to her teenage years. She learnt to appreciate her belief through them— gained knowledge, manners and personal morals through them. They were just perfect for her.

But she realised that they weren't so perfect the week Jinyu's mother let go of her father's surname. Wang Chen was then back to Xu Chen.

Change began when she was 14 when her father wasn't around at home as much. She didn't think much of it because he often went to business meetings and informal meetings with his friends, but it turned out to be a result of a conversation he had with her mother. Neither of them discussed doubting their marriage with her because they didn't want her to lose focus at school and decided to tell her once the holidays began.

That plan was thrown out of the window when one night Chen received a phone call seated with the Seo parents on their mini balcony while Jinyu sat with their children in the living room. The visitors all had to leave after Mr and Mrs Seo explained that it was family business and they had to respect their privacy.

<

"You've got to be kidding me..." Jinyu groaned into her arms as the bell rang and people began to move out of the class. The mark 70% next to her name on that paper mentally carved into her memory. She was so close to a level 5. Too close. "How?" she whispered, even though she knew exactly how and why.

Tears pricked at her eyes, but she sucked it at the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Where has your mind gone? Let's go," Changbin gestured to the empty classroom to emphasise how there was no reason to be in class. Jinyu got the message and immediately began packing away in a clumsy rush, frustrating herself even further when a couple of pens fell out of her pencil case. "Oh..." The boy standing beside her interjected and helped her put everything away, aware of the way their math teacher clicked her pen impatiently at her desk.

Jinyu ignored him and just threw all of her belongings into the black backpack on her left and stood abruptly, the chair making a squeaky noise and she left the class without pushing it back in. Changbin speed-walked behind her, puzzled by her behaviour as he tried catching up in the empty hallways.

"Wait, Jinyu— you did well in Math, why are you so upset?" he asked, watching as the girl avoided eye contact in fear of breaking down in front of him by pretending to be looking for checking something on her phone. Jinyu didn't reply and Changbin sighed out in slight offence. He would've been walking with a freaking skip to his step if he had her mark. "I got 62 for that subject. At least you got 70, come on."

"I don't primarily practice sports, Changbin," she began, attempting to stabilise her breathing. "And so academics should be my priority," Jinyu said firmly, bravely looking at the boy in the eyes. She was on the verge of tears and her glasses were beginning to fog up, but she couldn't care less at that moment. If she was speaking about something she was passionate about, she would go on even if people saw her cry ugly. "I need to do better. I need to," She then let out a shaky breath, walking ahead of Changbin to the cafeteria for after-school lunch.

Changbin stood taken aback, but quietly followed Jinyu. He knew she cared about her academics, but guessed that he needed to be more considerate of her situation. He then remembered something that happened the week before when his visit was cut short after Jinyu's mom got a phone call. He had been meaning to ask about that but had no idea whether they were close enough to be speaking about those kinds of things.

It was when that memory came to mind he became aware that whatever happened might have been the reason she didn't do as well as she wanted to. "Does..." He coughed, kicking a stone quite awkwardly as they rounded a corner. He internally scolded himself for speaking before thinking, especially when Jinyu encouraged him to continue. "You know, last week. Your mom got a call. Does that have anything to do with...?"

Jinyu pursed her lips, biting the inside of her cheek as hard as she could. She wanted to disappear — not have to deal with expressing her emotions and be vulnerable in front of a boy who, with no doubt, had no idea how to react to an emotional girl. "Yeah..." She wanted to end the conversation there and avoid any unnecessary verbalisation, mostly because she was awful at speaking.

She kept chanting in her head for him not to say anything more — not to show any more signs of regard towards her because then she was certain that she would not make it to her sitting place. They arrived at the benches where most of the learners sat, ate and chatted, ready to separate to their friends. "If it's affecting you that negatively, then you can go to the school counsellor. She's in her office most of the day; go when you have time."

"That sounds really good right now," she rasped out, turning on her heels and speed walking in the opposite direction. Changbin almost tripped while trying to process what just happened, and only fully understood when she was gone. A few of her friends who saw her hurrying away worriedly stood from the benches and questioned Changbin with their eyes about where she was going.

Instead of replying, Changbin's body moved for itself and went after her.

>


	4. 03

"Aren't you tired?" Changbin panted as Yong giggled loudly, shaking his head at the elder. Changbin bent over, hands on his knees and sweat wetting his hair. He swallowed, even though his throat was completely dry and in desperate need of any liquid to soothe it.

Yong sprang from left to right, a prideful grin on his face at the defeated play-goalie. "Kick the ball back to me!" 

"Come on, kid... I'm not as energetic..." he pleaded, falling to his knees, careful to not dirty his clothing on the moist soil. He saw the way Yong stopped jumping to turn to Nabin and Jinyu who sat on the pavilion, ready to cry to them and quickly got back up. "Oh, I'm ready now, though! Let's go!"

Yong beamed happily as the soccer ball rolled to his feet and began doing a few tricks in hopes of impressing his older cousin. "Yuyu, look at me!" He kicked the ball into the sky and bounced it on his head, a trick Aunt Jinhua hated because she genuinely believed that it would cause him to lose brain cells, but he did it anyway. 

Jinyu couldn't help but smile back brightly with fond eyes at the boy who had gotten recently lost a tooth. Her heart melted at the sounds of his laughs in real life and seeing his growing body. His speech had also gotten much better from the speech therapy sessions he went to due to his miniature cleft lip. "That's so cool!" Praises were the only things escaping her mouth directed to him ever since she arrived. 

She also couldn't help but speak to him in a baby voice at some times but had to get used to speaking quicker and in more complex sentences to not hold him back from maturing. Treating him like a baby would take longer to stop, though. "Nabin taught me!" 

"I could never thank you enough," Jinyu said to Nabin, who waved her off with her good arm.

"It's a pretty easy trick—"

"You know that's not what I mean," Jinyu sighed. She leaned back to prop her elbows up on the step behind her. She took a deep breath in; it was about to rain. "It's really nice to be back. I missed this."

Nabin narrowed her eyes at Jinyu. "You speak so calmly now," Nabin shifted carefully to face the younger female and watched her reaction, or lack thereof. "I hear you speaking in riddles with a constant tone unless it's Yong you're addressing. Nicotine that effective?"

Jinyu's eyebrows furrowed at that, but she kept her gaze on the two boys on the field. She kept silent to guilt trip Nabin into an apologetic mess, which worked, and then they resumed watching Changbin and Yong. "Maybe I matured," was the answer she gave after a while. Nabin couldn't deny that at all; the younger's eyes felt so much wiser if that makes any sense. 

What she saw and experienced in Australia would explain all that, but in Jinyu's time and pacing. Maybe it wasn't even whatever happened within Australia that had her like this— maybe nothing happened at all.

"Did you tell Changbin about Chan?" Nabin could see the nod Jinyu gave from her peripheral vision and sighed. "I still think it's a mistake. You and Changbin go way back."

A yell of triumph echoed throughout the big stadium from Changbin catching the ball for the first time from the past 20 or so goals. "Thanks for not telling him yourself." Jinyu giggled a bit when Yong stripped Changbin of his happiness the moment he relished in it by scoring a goal. "And don't worry so much about Chan and me." 

Jinyu took off her glasses to put them in her backpack, for safekeeping, that Nabin brought. She proceeded to stand up to dust herself off to leap down the steps on her way to the right side of the stadium. "Ready yourselves the expert is coming!"

-

"KING Studios. It sounds like an actual all-rounded company even though it's just based on dancing," Chan said when he saw the building. Jisung nodded in agreement, leading the way into the back entrance. "The face was a part of one of my favourite groups..." he said as the younger opened the door.

"Lee Taemin, he is a literal legend," Chan hummed once the familiar name registered in his brain. "I could never forget the concerts I went to when he was still in SHINee."

"They had the most iconic songs," Chan smiled at the memory, making Jisung flash his own pearls with a shake of his head at the dreamy state he was in. They stepped into an elevator, Jisung punching in their destination and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

The sound of Chan's phone ringing filled the previous silence and he took to answer it, his cousin's name flashing on the screen. He answered it with a smile. "I'm here, Donghyuck. I came with a friend so you don't have to come out, don't worry."

"Ah, okay... Just wanted to make sure, it's getting really hype right now." Donghyuck laughed, and if Chan didn't know how to read people as well as he did, he would've missed the anxiousness in his voice. He could hear the loud cheering and whistling in the background, too. "See you soon."

His phone was then back into his pocket. "Don't you think it's too easy to enter the studio?" Not many people could dismiss the concern in his voice even if they wanted to. Of course, he cared— a family member of his spoke of the place as if it were a freaking he paradise in which he felt safe.

Jisung didn't answer the question as the elevator doors opened up and there were two security guards at the end of the floor they had arrived at. He heard a small 'Oh,' escape Chan's mouth and felt as if Chan was then satisfied with the non-verbal answer to his query. 

The guards seemed to be hyper-aware of them, but then found closure once Jisung pulled out an identity card to swipe aside a door on the left of the room. The door unlocked and the two walked inside to the sounds of joyful laughter and glee that Chan somehow couldn't remember hearing when they were just outside the door, but that was just probably due to the intense atmosphere. Either that or they had really good soundproof walls.

No one cared enough to pay the entrance any attention as they watched a duo dance in the middle of a circle; the people forming it either seated, kneeling or squatted with eyes trained on the boy and girl's movements. The music playing was recognised by Chan as 'Undecided' by Chris Brown, and he thought that song was perfect for the two.

They danced with such playful chemistry and passion as they looked at each other in the eyes while they moved. Once the chorus had finished, they laughed as they stepped away from the middle of the circle, obviously proud and grateful of the expressive response they got.

The next performers danced to an artist who's voice Chan could recognise, but wasn't completely sure as to who it was, and so asked Jisung. "Break on Monday by Ryan Trey! That's Minho, the guy who was finalised!" He pointed at the person in the middle of the trio. No wonder he was finalised.

Chan wasn't a dancer, but it wasn't that hard to tell Minho was experienced. He looked born to lead a choreography, judging from this one performance that was only for fun. Seeing him on a stage would be quite the experience. The two on each side of him were exceptional as well, of course; none of them looked like they would waste time on partnering with others who weren't determined. 

They had everyone watching try imitating their movements and pull ugly faces at particularly impressive or unexpected showcases — that's when you know you're made to perform in front of a live audience. 

Chan forgot all of his surroundings and his purpose in the dance room until the atmosphere turned to uncertain, but visibly more lively and the visitor wondered why. 

And when Donghyuck made a cool and swaggy entrance to the middle of the circle alone, everyone began turning their heads to the crowd curiously.

"Whoo!" Chan yelled almost subconsciously, noticing the small smile Donghyuck allowed to show in recognition of his shout. Chan grinned to himself, more people whispering to each other and pointing at him while he watched his younger cousin obliviously. 

Of course, the song choice did have Chan make a mental note to himself to speak to Donghyuck about considering the environment and people. The good amount of people looked over the age of 18, but there were minors in the room, and 'do re mi' by Blackbear was quite the brave choice. 

Donghyuck danced to the hip hop track as if it were made for him. He somehow made his body move as if it were singing and rapping the long, breathless verses of the song and everyone was just as blown away as Chan. 

Also, the way he dressed complimented the song, covering most of his face with a bucket hat and making swaggy gestures that had Chan feel as if he was an older role model that he would praise all day. He shamelessly made loud sounds of praise until the very last second of the song.

Bet no one even realised how he exceeded the limited given time to dance.

He jogged off in Chan's direction with a smug expression, arms outstretched and awaiting his praises, only to receive a hand ruffling up his hair. 

"Not bad, Lee," Chan raised his nose as he looked ahead at the next group. Donghyuck pouted but knew what Chan really meant when he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug not a whole minute later. 

"Channie, let's go! I'm hungry," Donghyuck complained after a handful of people sharing their talents and the atmosphere also began to calm.

Chan hummed. "Go get your things then," Donghyuck excitedly hopped off, leaving Chan to question Jisung about something. He approached the boy who migrated to the floor a few feet away, still immersed in the show. 

Chan sat down next to him, crossing his legs with a sigh. "Do you know why everyone was so excited and looked around when Donghyuck came up?" 

Jisung scrunched his face up at the question, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hear Minho say he's always really, really confident about his dancing skills, but only ever dances in front of others during practices or monthly assessments," he trailed off a bit, unsure of his answer. "Always talking big, but not fond of showing off. When things like this happen, you rarely see him take part and I guess the only times he does is when someone close to him is here. Other times was when his mom was here, when his childhood friend visited and now you. You know, ever since Donghyuck's siblings moved to stay with their grandma, he's been really desperate for company."

Of course, Chan has seen Donghyuck dance, but that was a long time ago, and all he has seen from recent times was the rare video clips Donghyuck would send to him and that video Jisung showed him on the bus. 

"Oh, I see."

Guilt. 

If it wasn't for Jinyu, Chan would have still been in Australia, swimming his days away and remaining oblivious to the raw talent Donghyuck oozed. When would he have flown to South Korea to visit his extended family? 

"Do you mind if I leave? Donghyuck and I are having lunch together," Chan mentioned as he watched said boy say bye to his friends. 

Jisung shook his head almost immediately and gestured for him to stand up. "Not at all, I know you guys have plenty to catch up on."

The way that sounded almost like a demand had Chan wonder if Donghyuck expressed any signs of loneliness. Wow, I am pressed.

Chan sighed with a nod as he stood up. Such a young boy had him realise how precious spending time with your family was. He was quite embarrassed himself, so took this opportunity to prove to himself that he could comfort his cousin. 

"Are you ready?" Chan smiled when Donghyuck gave an exaggerated nod, swinging his arm over the younger as they exited the dance studio. "You better know good places to eat."

-

"You good? Order more if you want," Chan said as he wiped the corners of his mouth from duck sauce. 

Donghyuck shook his head at Chan's offer and swallowed his spicy ramen. He could never get tired of that dish. "Where's your girlfriend?" 

"Why? You want to meet her?" Chan smiled cheekily as he leaned in, his arms crossed in front of him on the table. Donghyuck let out a breathy laugh as he slurped the noodles, worrying Chan a bit with how hazardous that was. "You're going to choke," Almost on queue, Donghyuck sneezed from the spices and the table shook. "Bless you."

Donghyuck giggled and continued to swirl the ramen in the wide bowl. "Thank you. And, yeah, I guess I wanna meet her..." He blew on the noodles caught in his chopsticks. "Meet the person who was able to encourage you to come over."

Chan frowned in Donghyuck's direction, the younger boy simply continued eating to his heart's content. "You know she isn't the only reason I came here," His tone was strict and hoped that his cousin could feel the look he was shooting him at that moment. 

"But we both know she is the main reason," Donghyuck shrugged, licking his red lips and breathing through his mouth for a few seconds to cool it down. 

"How come you never came to Australia when it's summer here?" They stared at each other in the eyes, the elder undeniably serious, body language confident and fixed, while Donghyuck looked quite sleepy, to be honest with his back hunched over.

Donghyuck picked up his chopsticks again. "Summer school."

Chan tensed for a moment, his defence mechanism backing away as he brought his arms back to the sides of his own body. "You go to summer school?"

"Mhm," Donghyuck nodded. "I danced instead of doing my homework and studying. Mom was so angry she even threatened to take me out of the studio if I dropped any lower," he laughed at his own words. 

Silence overtook the conversation; Chan was defeated and took the frustration out on his hair, tugging at it with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Donghyuck shook his head. "I'm not angry. I'm glad she houses that much power," Another giggle. "But no, seriously, don't break up."

This time, Chan laughed.


	5. 04

<

It happened on that hopeful school day when Jinyu and Changbin were having recess just after their Accountancy class and decided to take it easy. 

A soccer match was being held at their school at the time, but it was during school hours so all the students could do was hope for free periods and lenient teachers to allow them to watch the game. 

Luck was on their side at the time because of recess, but Changbin wasn't all that indulged in a ball being kicked into a net. It wasn't that he hated soccer— he actually learnt to love it through his sister and could give critiques that were, admittedly, unprofessional but still applicable. But being the joyful, cheery and energetic person he loved to be would definitely not be happening.

He so wished that he could be stress-free, let loose and enjoy the game with Jinyu and their classmates, but that type of bliss was too far to reach with the baggage he carried on his shoulders. He laid with his head on his arms, tired out of his mind from the reoccurring sleeplessness of that week.

Jinyu sat with him for emotional support, trying to distract him from the dark depths of his mind by telling him about the new marketing tool she learnt about the previous night when she was studying for Business. Cheering him up was the goal, but she knew that even if she was successful he wouldn't showcase any happiness.

"Mr Shin always emphasises how his subject is so difficult and how it's work outweighs others, but I'm pretty sure he says that only to make himself feel better about choosing to become a high school Business teacher," Jinyu said as she finished off the last bit of homework she had.

She heard Changbin release an amused sigh and smiled to herself for at least getting a reaction from him.

Gitae had entered the classroom, returning from the bathroom. He was the epitome of a modern day teenage boy; unhygienic, annoying and always pining after girls (this week, Jinyu had been cursed). To top it all off, he was racist, sexist, homophobic and coincidentally, an idiot. I think every school has its own Gitae or two.

Only the Lord knew how girls still dated him.

He had made an exaggerated entrance into the classroom, looking for the attention he didn't receive, noticing Changbin's low mood and how Jinyu desperately tried lifting up his spirits. He made his way across the classroom to the window where everyone else was and tapped the class president on the shoulder. "What's been wrong with Changbin these days?" He asked her, and she shushed him for voicing out his thoughts so loudly.

"What are you being so loud for?"

"Whoo!" The rest of the class yelled when their team scored a goal against the other school. 

The class president made sure that no one's attention was directed to them and gestured for Gitae to lean in. "It's not like it concerns us, but his grandma is staying with him and his family for a bit because she's unwell. I guess they haven't been sleeping very soundly."

Gitae raised an eyebrow at the information, glancing back at the two seated in front of each other.

"It's sad, isn't it? I love my grandma and I would hate to see her ill every waking hour..." She sighed as her shoulders dropped in pity.

"His grandma?" Gitae scoffed, louder than he had queried before and grabbing Changbin's attention. "He's been a sulking mess because of his grandma?"

"Gitae! Could you be a bit more considerate?" Class president frowned at him disapprovingly and turned to Changbin. "Don't listen to him, he's so sadly unsympathetic."

"No, it's fine, I don't have the energy for him anyway," Changbin waved the apologetic girl off and allowed his head to find rest once again on his arms. Jinyu looked at Gitae as if he were gum on the bottom of her shoe and continued her one-sided conversation with Changbin.

Gitae rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What a shame, the rich boy can't handle one of his family members not getting well even after all the nights they spent in their grand, private hospitals."

"You can stop now, Gitae," Jinyu said very slowly to emphasise her seriousness, but all the boy did was laugh.

"No! You know what, I think it's great that this is happening," A few other students' attention was grabbed by the quarrel and they watched silently. "He can finally learn that money won't fix everything and that being spoilt won't help with shit." 

Everyone looked at each other with unsure gazes, Changbin shaking his head at the uneasy tension. "Last warning, Gitae, I swear."

The bell rang for the next period and everyone groaned out disapprovingly because they all knew that their Social Studies teacher would not allow them to watch the game.

She walked in, everyone greeting her in unison and she greeted them back before beginning the lesson. 

It was the same old cycle and the students were told that they would be receiving their results from the most recent test they wrote, assigned to their names on the class list. The teacher left after that announcement and everyone hurried to the front.

Changbin raised his head to ask Jinyu to check his mark for him, just as she nodded and stood up. "I'll check for you."

"Thank you," And down his head went again. Gitae had just come back from the front desk after seeing how much he got and passed Changbin.

Changbin could feel his eyes on him and clenched his jaw, hoping that Gitae wouldn't say anything stupid to urge him to strike and continue punching him until he saw blood.

"Spoiled brat."

And just like that Changbin lost it, shoving his desk out of the way and launching for Gitae's throat. Oh, how lucky he was that Jihun had passed them right on time to catch Changbin in his advance towards Gitae.

"Changbin!" 

He was deaf to any sound other than his own heavy breathing, eyes blown and zeroed on the tall dimwit that he had to call an acquaintance. 

Everyone was trying to get his attention, contradictory to how they all stood very far away, legitimately scared of him and his determination to beat the hell out of Gitae. The only brave person in this situation was Jihun, who was struggling to keep Changbin back, despite his athletic skills.

"Dude! Chill! He's not worth it!" Jihun's normally monotone voice wavered with each shove to his body by Changbin gave.

The view was so alien to all of them and most stood with gaped mouths, one of them included Jinyu. She had never seen this side to Changbin and prayed to never have to see it again.

Gitae was also a bit speechless, but too prideful to do anything so just glared at Changbin as if to piss him off further.

"Changbin!" One elbow to Jihun's ribcage was all it took until Changbin was let free like a starved predator to its prey.

Mr Shin came in just as Changbin gave the first few blows to Gitae's face and Gitae having had pulled at Changbin's school uniform and kneed him in the stomach. "Hey!" He yelled and got the attention of, for sure, everyone in the class and everyone else happening to pass by the classroom at that time, but not Changbin nor Gitae.

Jihun tried his best to pry Changbin off of Gitae, but that only worked once Mr Shin pulled Gitae back as well. 

"Enough! Both of you," Mr Shin looked back and forth between Changbin and Gitae, who were panting heavily and still staring at each other warningly. "Go to my office, now! You too." he pointed at Jihun.

With that, he forced Gitae out in front of him while Jihun held Changbin near him. Once they were gone from people's sight, the bell rang and everyone rushed to Jinyu to hear from her what had happened.

Lunchtime was filled with gossip and news spread to every class in their grade. Jinyu felt awful after everything was processed by her brain and she beat herself down.

Deep down she knew that there was nothing that she could have done, but that didn't make her feel any better, instead, that fact made her feel worse.

By the middle to the end of lunch, everyone was wrapping up their conversations in the cafeteria, ready for — but not anticipating — the next period. 

Jinyu decided to go to class early since she didn't have much of an appetite and wasn't really in the mood of repeating what happened to everyone that asked.

In the hallway through the window, she could see Changbin probably fast asleep on his arms and was about to enter the empty classroom, but felt a tap on her shoulder. 

There Gitae stood with the most irritable pity face while scratching the back of his neck. "Hey," he attempted smiling, but his bottom lip was busted and he flinched from the stretch.

"Don't talk to me," Jinyu dusted off her shoulder where he had touched her and took a step into the classroom, only to be tugged back by the arm.

"Please, just listen, I can explain!"  
Gitae tried softening her up by giving her pleading doe-y eyes and standing in a bashful posture. Jinyu just wondered what, what, girls saw in him so that she didn't feel such an urge to punch him in the face. 

Changbin began to stir awake but remained still to listen in on the conversation.

"No, Gitae," she felt disgusting just saying that name. Never in her life has she ever hated someone in the way she hated Gitae.

Changbin's ears perked at the sound of clothing being shuffled against each other and a groan of irritation escaping Jinyu's mouth. "I was just having a really bad day and I relieved my anger like that," Gitae should've really taken Drama classes because he just adored acting and trying to get people to feel for him. "Don't let Changbin interfere with what we have, please, baby girl."

By then, Changbin was ready to take this outside where there were no desks, no teachers and without Jinyu. Just the two of them. To teach him a fucking lesson. 

"I'm going to say this and I'm going to say this once," In Changbin's mind he could see Jinyu baring her teeth at the dog in front of her. "There isn't a 'we', there never was and there never will be. Leave Changbin and I alone and do not call me baby girl."

That's my girl. Changbin smiled and heard shoes against the wooden floor approaching him. 

That good feeling was relished in for only a millisecond until Changbin heard a gasp and he finally lifted his head to see Gitae pushing Jinyu up against the wall near the door and leaning into her. "Just go out with me for one day and I'll show you that I'm not as bad as everyone makes me out to be."

"No!"

"But baby—"

"She said no," Changbin stated, a sigh of relief escaping Jinyu's mouth. "Move away and allow her to take her seat."

Gitae licked his chapped lips and shook his head. "Now I'm saying no," Changbin stood from his chair and slowly stepped up behind Gitae as he turned back to look at Jinyu. "I just don't get it. If Changbin was where I am right now, you would probably be melting."

"Lee Gitae, you stubborn dog—" 

Slap!

Jinyu held the side of her face with wide eyes, teary and in shock. Her jaw went slack, breathing quickening out of fear and watched as Gitae pouted, raising his hand to her cheek to caress her. "Ah, dear princess, always so difficult."

That was the final straw for Changbin and he lurched forward, grabbing the collar of Gitae's uniform from the back and throwing him to the ground. Gitae's back made painful contact with the floor and he groaned out in pain, holding onto his elbow.

Oh, just everyone's luck, because students began filing into their classrooms.

"Changbin, no," Jinyu stepped in front of Gitae, who scowled at Changbin and dared him to come nearer. "You're going to get into more trouble."

"Do I look like I fucking care?" 

People were whispering, informing the newcomers what they knew about the situation so far and what else they heard.

Changbin looked ahead of Jinyu at Gitae. "Stand up."

Where was Jihun when you needed him? "I'll get a teacher myself if you don't stop," Jinyu warned.

"Perfect, enough time for Gitae and I to talk," Changbin said through gritted teeth, hands balled into fists at his sides. Jinyu stayed put in front of Gitae, and as much as she wanted to have him receive the beating of his life that he deserved, she wanted Changbin to be the better person. "Move out of my way."

"No," (someone please count how many times people say 'no' in this chapter) "Be the bigger person and let's just go."

"But have you seen how small he is?" Gitae strained a laugh as he stood.

"Are you asking to die?" Jinyu was beyond astounded by the arrogance of Gitae— she never failed to feel defeated each time he opened his mouth. There she was, trying to keep him from going home with a black eye and dislocated jaw but he still insisted on taunting Changbin.

Jihun, bless that boy, saw the crowd huddled around his class and knew in a split second what was going on.

In the time of Jinyu's guard being lowered, Changbin took the opportunity to push her aside, only for Jihun to grab him by his arms closer to the door. 

"For fuck's sake!" Jihun was tired and sore, all he wanted was for the day to end already so that he could go home, but there he stood with a practical body of fire in his arms. 

"Let me go!" 

The people around them scurried away to not fall victim to Changbin's rage and gathered at the opposite end of the classroom, so regretful that they handed in their phones at the beginning of the day because no one caught the fight on camera.

Jihun looked at Jinyu for help and she huffed, going to the front desk and retrieving her and Changbin's phones from the suitcase beneath it. 

Jihun followed Jinyu out while carrying Changbin and they hurried to the end of the hall before Changbin was set down. He was quick to try and go back to class, but Jihun pushed him in the opposite direction. "Don't even try, Changbin."

"Thank you so much, Jihun," Jinyu would have gotten into her knees, but there was no time. 

"Don't mention it, just go before any teachers come by. I'll call Nabin to let her know," he turned his back to them and began jogging back to class.

"Let's go," Jinyu curled her fingers around Changbin's arm and pulled him with her, down the stairs and across the lawn to the back gate that only staff members used.

Changbin was confused as to where in the world they were going, but he knew that it was best to be far, far away from Gitae.

They were lucky that no security was near the gate and Jinyu climbed over it first, noticing Changbin's hesitation. A desperate "Please, Changbin." was all it took and he climbed over to the other side.

Jinyu handed him his phone as they were walking down the quiet street and Changbin snorted. "Wang Jinyu not only takes phones from the front desk without permission, but she bunks the rest of the school day. I never thought that I would live to see this."

The girl rolled her eyes at the comment. "The day is almost over anyway. I'll just have to go through that speech, 'You're starting to act out, I thought your parents raised you better than this'. My aunt won't let me hear the end of it," Just as they were about to take a left into a street, Changbin changed direction and continued walking ahead. Jinyu's eyebrows furrowed. "Why—"

"There are the most adorable puppies that love greeting visitors down this way. Do you wanna go and meet them?" 

Jinyu immediately shut her mouth and followed him, even though she was sure he had no idea where they were going either. 

Changbin sighed as brought his feet to a stop. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jinyu brought a hand to her cheek consciously. She could still feel a bit of a sting. "Does it look bad?"

Changbin inspected it, shaking his head. "It would look worse if you were paler," he said. "I will never understand where he got the nerve to raise his dirty, dirty hand at you. I'll charge for assault if you don't."

"And he talked about you as if he thought he could get you on the ground. That boy does not know his limits."

They continued walking in silence. The whole neighbourhood was quiet because most people were at work or school or asleep since the weather was quite warm.

"How's grandma?" 

"She's doing alright. A bit stubborn, but she's okay..." Changbin chuckled. "Nabin actually said something a while ago that really made me think. She was talking about how my grandma taught my mom how to walk, took care of her and all when she was a kid, and how the roles are now reversed and my mom is teaching my grandmother how to walk and taking care of her."

"Life really is a circle," Jinyu sighed at the thought, feeling a bit guilty herself for always dreading visiting her grandma just because she was insecure. I should appreciate her more.

Jinyu began walking a bit faster with a bit of a skip, causing Changbin to frown. "Where are you going?"

The girl shook her head and smiled. "Feels too sulky to be a product of leaving school early. Just felt that the mood needed to be lightened up."

"By skipping?" 

"I don't see you trying to do anything."

"I'm not going to start skipping with you," Changbin said before Jinyu tried anything. She pouted, making Changbin cringe and dig in his pant's pocket.

"You aren't —"

"I need to." He sighed sadly before handing her the lip balm.

Jinyu scoffed, but took the lip balm and applied it regardless. "I swear if I get mono..." she warned, smacking her lips and then handing it back to him. "Are my lips now poutable?"

"That's not how mono works. And don't do that," Changbin said as he rolled his eyes at Jinyu pouting. This all felt a bit more romantic than either of them wanted to admit. 

They were in a grey, vague part of their relationship, sometimes thankful that they weren't established, but in times like these, it was frustrating.

"Gitae—"

"Why are we still talking about hi—"

"He said you liked me."

Jinyu bit her lip and continued looking only forward. "I don't remember that," her voice was uneasy and a bit hoarse so she cleared her throat. Her legs went jelly at the topic. "I don't remember that."

Changbin watched her face closely and felt himself declining his initial idea. "Do you?"

"Where does this come—"

"Jinyu," Changbin huffed as he stopped walking. For a split second, he felt no better than Gitae, but he knew that Jinyu would tell him off if he was being too much. "Could you just give me a straight answer? I don't know when I'll have the confidence to bring this up again."

Jinyu mustered up the courage to look at Changbin in the eyes. "What if I did?"

"You know I don't like speaking hypothetically."

Jinyu crossed her arms, becoming more insecure as the time ticked by. "Can you let me be I feel really awkward and insecure talking about these kinds of feelings."

Changbin began to get frustrated. "You didn't even admit to anything yet. If anything—" he sighed, his tone becoming softer. "If anything I should be feeling insecure because I haven't been subtle at all about how I feel about you and it doesn't help that you're unresponsive and I feel so stupid whenever I act protective like this because I don't know how you feel and now you're probably going to get a disciplinary hearing because I can't fucking handle seeing Gitae being so touchy."

"No, I..." Jinyu quickly ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I didn't mean to make you feel stupid. I am so grateful for what you did, Bin. What he did was nonconsensual and I'm glad I know that I can trust you to step in when I'm vulnerable like that. I wouldn't want this day turning out any other way than it did." 

They stood at the side of the road, closer to the park to avoid any incoming cars. This entire conversation was, to be honest, something Changbin has been wanting but now that he was faced with it he was a bit unprepared. Jinyu felt pretty much the same and she really hoped that she was getting her point across.

"I do like you. And I'm sorry for making you wait, but I don't have much experience so I'm really awkward—"

And Changbin kissed her. He felt like he had heard all he wanted to hear. The feeling was mutual.

>

Gitae changed schools. Jinyu's aunt was not as angry as Jinyu thought that she would be, but she was glad that she understood. Changbin's parents were a bit disappointed with how he handled things, but they didn't punish too severely him because he didn't do anything maliciously. Nabin gave him a high five. He and Jinyu were finally official at the age of 16.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give kudos and comment your thoughts 🖤


End file.
